From Your Mouth to God's Ears: Part 4
by KaraMeL
Summary: Alternate Universe


  
**Part IIII**

  
  
  
  
  


Jack shook his head and raised his body off the floor, beside him, her mouth wide open lay Ammonet, in death she would be remembered as Sha're but the evil that had possessed her was now dead. Jack watched as slowly a trickle of blood wound its way down Sha're's cheek and pooled on the floor. Jack slowly turned to the sobbing and shivering figure that lay on the floor no more than a meter away. Jack looked back and Sha're's body and once again grieved. Jack stood slowly and knelt beside Daniel, his eyes meeting Sam's who had also forfeited tears to Sha're's fate. Jack licked his bloody lips, the metallic taste giving him a start. They were still on the ship, they weren't safe yet. Jack levered himself up and stood over his friends. He couldn't break the moment, but he had to. He gently rubbed Daniel's back as the sobbing man continued to weep. Sam looked up and she nodded to Jack. Slowly, she disentangled herself from Daniel and he seemed to take no notice. In fact the broken archeologist seemed to be in a world of his own now. Unreachable and completely alien to them all. Jack bent over and hoisted Daniel's arm over his shoulder and lifted him. The man still was wracked with sobs but now no tears streamed down his face. He looked blankly down at the floor and Sam closed her eyes. Repositioning herself, she supported Daniel's other arm.   
"Come on Daniel, give us some help." Jack grunted as he shifted, almost losing his grip on Daniel's inert body. Instead of answering Daniel just slid to the floor. Jack sighed and looked down at his friend. His eyes were closed now and Jack could see Daniel's iris's flickering quickly, wildly, out of control. Jack touched his friend's cheek, wincing as the heat radiated in waves off of Daniel's body. He stared at Sam and then at the peaked ceiling, judiciously avoiding Sha're's lifeless body.   
"What the hell did she do to you Jackson?" He didn't expect an answer, nor did he get one. Jack hoisted Daniel up again, pulling him over his shoulders in a fireman's grip. Daniel made no move to resist him and swung limply in his grip. Jack blinked back a couple of curses. He really did not like that woman. Sam picked up the staff weapon from the floor, stopping as the pool of blood touched her shoe. Stepping over it she took a deep breath and wiped back a wisp of hair. She looked ready to go into battle. Instead Jack nodded and Sam reached over and pulled a raised hieroglyph. Jack looked back at the room and he touched the metal sphere that was now harbored in his pocket. He'd be damned if they didn't get out of this alive. On his shoulder Daniel shifted, dreaming restlessly and Jack looked at the hallway in front of him. Even if they did get out alive Jack knew there was a little more than bridges to be mended. A lot more.

Sam blinked rapidly as each seemingly empty hallway popped up. It seemed like the whole ship had suddenly there was a loud boom. Jack yelled something incomprehensive to her and Sam's stomach lurched as the ship shook and panels exploded outwards with a snap of electric energy. Sam grabbed hold of doorway, riding out the gigantic explosions. This was not good. Finally the ship leveled out and Jack rushed past her, grabbing her arm. They had less than five minutes to get the hell off this ship. Sam blinked rapidly, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. This might be the last moments of her life and all that she was doing was running. After her father had died she had felt the need to do something drastic. Out of both her parents, Sam had felt closest to her father. Her mother had run away with a hippie in the late sixties. Sam barely had any memory of her. Sam would like to have kept it that way. Later, after her acceptation into the NASA aeronautics program, she had received a call from an 'unknown' Halley. Sam had taken the call. That was probably one of the most stupid thing that she ever did. Instead of a customary hello or asking her to buy something the first words Sam heard were 'Sammy." Sam's first reaction was to drop the phone. That name, that was the name her father said her mother used to call her. Sam had picked up the phone, only to hear her mother say how proud she was of her. Sam's reaction had been subtle and blunt.   
"My mother taught me never to talk to strangers" Sam didn't know then and she certainly didn't know why she said that. She didn't even apologize, Only hung up the phone. Sam blinked back a trickle of tears. After all these months, she really regretted not saying something to her mother. If she ever did survive that would be the very first thing that she would do. Call her mother.   
"Carter! Hurry up!" The clock was ticking. They didn't have much more than three minutes. Sam gasped harder, compensating for the steady flow of tears leaking down the side of her face. Sam pushed herself harder than she had ever remembered herself to do and with a burst of strength she came along side Jack. He looked haggard and noticed the tears. To be honest, he looked like he shed his own. Daniel still hanging limply, this time his eyes were closed and he had a peaceful expression writ all over his haggard features. Sam mourned for all the losses and kept running.

Jack coughed deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Turning his wrist, he looked at the neatly synchronized numbers counting down. Two minutes. They were in the area close to the prison cells. For a scant minute Jack wondered where Teal'c was. This of course was Apophis's ship...   
"Major, detour." Jack shouted to his second in Command. He spun into the open doorway. Looking through the cells.   
"Teal'c? Are you in here?" There was an audible yell at the end of the row of cells. Jack made a beeline for it and Sam took the door. With Daniel still on his shoulder, Jack grabbed a Zat from his pocket; a little present he had received from the area they had transported to. Jack pulled a face. Sha're. If she hadn't gotten involved, she'd be alive. Jack finally reached the end of the rows.   
"Stand back." He didn't even get to finish the sentence before he shot the door mechanism. A bolt of white lightning traced the remains of the lock and Jack had to stand back as Teal'c crashed through the door. He looked at the remains of his cell and to Jack.   
"Thank you O'Neill." Jack grinned and started moving towards his major.   
"Yeah, you can thank me later." He threw another hurried look towards his watch and he grinned at Teal'c who looked more than slightly confused. "We're going to die in a couple of minutes if we don't get to the gate."   
"How long do we have O'Neill?" Jack took another look at his watch. "Exactly one minute and thirty seconds." Jack looked at his Major. "Go!" She took off, her hair flying behind her. By Jack's calculation, they had exactly fifteen seconds of real fast running, thirty tops before they could get through the gate. Teal'c ran a steady vigil through the encrusted halls, a look every now and then focused on his commanding officer and Daniel. Jack wished he could tell Teal'c everything. It was like a heavy load on his chest. They kept running, every few seconds Jack would check his watch.

_One minute._

They finally raced into the gate room. Jack motioned to Teal'c.   
"Take Daniel for a second Teal'c. Teal'c held out his hands and grabbed Daniel. The man was a dead weight, either unconscious or worse. Jack hurried to Sam, looking over his shoulder.   
"What's wrong Major?" She shrugged helplessly and pointed at the DHD.   
"I can't enter Earth's coordinates. The Stargate keep's locking me out like when we were stranded in Antarctica. Jack heard Teal'c come up behind them. He put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. Jack checked his watch.

_Forty seconds._

Jack looked up at the ceiling and was surprised to hear a weak voice behind him. He turned, listening to Daniel wheezing through Parched lips.   
"What did you Say Daniel?" Jack asked, bending closed to his friend.

_Thirty Seconds_

"Dial in the..." Daniel coughed and blinked. Clearing his throat he grabbed Jack's lapels, pulling him closer so that he could hear. "Dial in the Tok'ra world using the Earth coordinates to get there." Daniel coughed again and closed his eyes, falling back into Teal'c arms. Jack looked at his Major. She was looking at Daniel with a mix of emotions writ on her face. She turned to see Jack looking at her, looking pointedly at the Dialing Home Device. Sam smiled quickly and began to punch in the destination. The gate circled, locking chevrons until all seven lit up in quick succession

_Fifteen seconds_

With a great 'whoosh' the gate circled for the final time and the room was filled with an unearthly blue glow. Jack pushed Carter to the ramp, Teal'c and Daniel followed. Jack looked at the elaborately decorated room. A look of peace settling over his features.

_...Five_

Jack saluted to all the serpent guards that filed into the room. He smiled as Apophis raised his fist at the man and he turned to his guards, ordering them to fire.

_...Four_

Jack jumped, barely avoiding the staff weapon blast that burned an ozone hole in the air space beside him.

_...Three_

Jack dived into the blue pool of serenity, missing the expression that dominated Apophis's face. The wormhole whined in protest and it shut off, leaving a very startled and surprised Apophis on the dais with his followers.

_...Two_

Apophis yelled at his guards to redial the coordinates. One guard complied then stopped. Apophis sneered and slapped the man away. He hit the first chevron and then bent down to the floor to the glowing ball. It was ominously ticking. Apophis held it up. Another digit circled and the ball beeping incisively

_...One_

With a yell of outrage Apophis pressed a dial on his wrist. His guards scrambled as a ring fell, than another. Suddenly a huge boom resounded through the ship. The third right disintegrated and with a gargled scream Apophis did as well, his being tore from the molecular level.

_...Zero_

The ship burst into a ball of anti-matter. On the streets below there was a stunned silence then there was a cheer, than another. Soon the streets were alive with thousands of citizens that cheered and threw hats and other personal possessions in the air. A woman picked up her child, pointing at the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks. The child gurgled happily, not knowing of what danger it had faced. People came from houses and buildings cheering as well. People of all races hugged and patted each other on their backs. For now it was a time of celebration, of great pride. They had beat the unconquerable. In the White House the President meandered out of the gardens where he had been, awaiting to take that faithful flight to the Mt. Cheyenne Complex in Colorado. He stared at the people in the streets, at the harmony created by the euphoria in the air. Taking a little hop he joined the crowd, throwing his hat. It spun in the air and a little girl picked it up, tears streaming down her small face. The president picked her up and spun her, listening to the uproar of the crowd.

A thousand kilometers away, in the Mount Cheyenne Complex, better known to others as the SGC; there was a stunned silence in the air. There wasn't a simple sliver of laughter in the facility. The core stood as one and saluted to the Stargate. They had lost their teammates. SG-1 was no longer alive; they died to save this earth. In all their hearts they poured sympathy. In the top observation window Major-General George Hammond saluted briskly. A salty tear made it's way down his weather worn face and he turned from the Stargate. He would miss them all. Teal'c's rock steady ability to handle a crisis, Carter's wisdom and intelligence, O'Neill's smart-aleck comments and Dr. Jackson's heartwarming behavior towards anybody who he knew and also his intelligence.   
"Ten-hut!" The drill sergeant barked. Hammond descended the steps to the control room, nodding to the airmen and civilians that stood in perfect salute, honoring the memory of the four brave members of the SGC. Suddenly, the gate turned. The drill Sargent turned crisply on his heels and stepped down, looking at the gate. Hammond threw a glance at the airman. The man shrugged and picked at the keyboard. In the gate room, a door opened, spilling in soldiers armed to the teeth. The gate completed its final rotation. The armed guards bent down, their guns pointed at the iris. The last chevron locked and the gate whooshed open. Hammond narrowed his eyes and looked at the man.   
"We have a code coming through Sir..." With those words the iris opened with a screech of metal. The airman typed at his computer. "Code is verified." Then he looked at General Hammond, "but it's SG-1" Hammond stared at the blue oblivion and then he raced to the stairs. Descending them two at a time, he hurried to the gate room. In his haste he dropped his card. Inserting it into the security system, Hammond watched as the door opened. He could hear the Stargate shut down. There was no sound of automatic gunfire. There was only a stunned silence that seemed to come from the walls. Hammond cleared the door. In the stillness Hammond heard the descending of feet off the metal mesh ramp. It was them. On the gate, looking haggard and worn, but alive... It was SG-1. Hammond approached them. Teal'c was supporting a wavering Daniel, Jack a tired Sam. On their faces Hammond could see the grime and frankly they were treated like ghosts. Hammond came to the front, eyeing the soldiers that no longer held heir guns at the ready.   
"Colonel O'Neill?" he nodded. The General brought up a shaky hand. Turing to all of the assembled figures, he turned back to the worn group and he saluted. The crowd cheered and the team was engulfed. They were all hoisted onto the backs of most of the assembled people. Sam smiled and she looked at Daniel who blinked wearily. She slipped into the crowd, judiciously avoiding the crowd. General Hammond smiled slightly and followed the newly recruited Major. She slipped into the empty control room, evacuated to the Stargate room when SG-1 had appeared. Sam picked up a phone and The General watched in silence as her hands shook with an un-normal impatience. A little voice could be heard and Sam smiled.   
"Hi. It's me mom. It's Sammy." The General nodded to the form of Major Samantha Carter hunched over the phone and looked at the windows at the celebrating crowd. In the back, the Stargate stood; it's malivance hidden and silent. For the first time for who knows how long, Major-General George Hammond laughed. He laughed and laughed until tears streamed down his face. It was over. Forever.   
  
  


The End

  


KaraMeL   


My Gosh. This had to be one of the best endings. I hope this was the last fic like this! I don't believe I have the emotion to do another. I love my family. This story dedicated to all of my friends and Family. Go for your dreams!   


EMAIL ME   
[][1]

   [1]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
